


Burn

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Magic, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: This song was the one that started the entire concept of Neria as the chained mage and my journey into fanfiction. Her story is not written the way I would want, I toy with rewriting it and maybe someday I will but for the moment enjoy this little taste.Pairing: Cullen/ Mage Alistair/MageSong: Seven DevilsArtist: Florence & The MachineStoryline: Chosen- Bodies and Flames





	

Holy water cannot help you now  
Thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crown  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down

Holy water cannot help you now  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down  
And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out  
I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out

Seven devils all around me!  
Seven devils in my house!  
See they were there when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done

And now all your love will be exorcised  
And we will find you saints to be canonized  
And it's an even song  
It's a melody  
It's a battle cry  
It's a symphony

Seven devils all around me  
Seven devils in my house  
See they were there when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done  
Before the day is done  
Before the day is done

They can keep me out  
'Til I tear the walls  
'Til I save your heart  
And to take your soul  
For what has been done  
Cannot be undone  
In the evil's heart  
In the evil's soul

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done

Alistair didn't consider himself to be a religious man, that man had stopped at the Chantry door when he had left the order with Duncan. As Alistair sat in his ice globe watching Neria's flames as she burned Honnleath to the ground he did pray. He prayed to the Maker to let him get out of this globe alive, prayed for many things but mostly he prayed for a way to get Neria out of this town and in front of the Arch-demon. In the time Alistair had come to know his fellow Warden he had learned many little things. 

She loved to swim, if there was a body of water present and it was more than a few feet deep she was in it splashing and playing like the kid she was. Sure she had the body and appetites of a grown woman but mentally she was a child with all the lack of discipline, the complete lack of understanding of the consequences of her actions. 

She had been badly mistreated by those entrusted to care for her. Her life had been one of jails, chains and abuses of powers both by her and those in charge of her. He would have loved to have had more than a 5 minute conversation with Duncan about her though Irving had given him massive insight. 

She fought with her powers and sanity sometimes daily, sometimes hourly, sometimes every second and when she lost he was the only one that could deal with the damage. 

Adding Cullen to the group had been the smartest thing that Gregor could have done. Cullen alone could talk her off the edge of the cliff or in the case of many times reign in her massive power to maim and not kill. Right now he is wishing for Cullen to deal with Neria as she casts another round of flames. 

“Neria stop this!” Alistair begs. She has chosen ice for his prison. It was him who managed to ride after her. 

“I told them to let me go, that I was Neria and I was a Grey Warden. This man attacked Zevran in front of me even as he gave his word he would not. They will pay with their lives and I swear to you Alistair if you try to stop me I will kill you as well and Blight be damned.” With a wave of her hand she lets both Yarric and the mother loose. Yarric smites her and Neria laughs. “Oh little Templar, little bitty Templar you will have to do better than that.” 

“You can't just kill us all! There are innocents here, some that had nothing to do with this!” 

“I will keep you alive for hours and watch you slowly burn as surely as you watches your Chantry burn. You well be a lesson to any and all that would dare try to hurt me again!”

Despite the ice the smell of charred flesh permeates his prison and he is gagging before it is over. Honnleath is a small town, most of the buildings in some sort of repair from the darkspawn attacks and now in flames. Licking and consuming everything it can the heat only able to be maintained by the mage that stands in the middle of it all a living flame her fury felt by all. It is long past dark when her rage and mana are finally spent, long past gagging he'd sat with his arms wrapped around his knees refusing to hide from the horror committing it all to memory. She would pay for this....someday. Free from his prison Alistair steps over the charred corpses as Neria collapses where she is. Swinging her up into his arms he manages to get her on the horse and mount. He needs to get her back into her chains before she wakes, if he didn't need her, if he thought he could do this without her he'd have killed her long ago. But her magic, her fucking magic was critical to winning this fight. Maker save them all.

**Author's Note:**

> This batch of shorts are not cohesive, running the gambit of my characters from the Dragon Age group. Feel free to suggest pairings and or songs. I have marked these as the ratings they deserve. All lyrics belong to the songwriter I have not altered any of them and am thankful for the words.


End file.
